This application describes systems and techniques for providing electronic signatures that are verifiable as authentic signatures of the person with whom the electronic signature is associated. Presently, there are several different ways or systems to provide an electronic signature or authorizations, such as email and third-party signature verification applications, such as HelloSign® and DocuSign®. However, these available systems have drawbacks and limitations. For example, email-based document signature systems are susceptible to “e-mail hacking” that may compromise the security or integrity of the signed document. For example, someone who has hacked the email of a party to the document may sign the document in place of the actual person who was intended to sign the document.
Other third-party signature verification applications rely on a third-party to insure the security and integrity of signed documents. For example, users register their identities with an electronic signature company, generate contracts to sign, and sign those contracts. Electronic signature companies keep a record of the document and signatures that can be later retrieved to verify which documents were signed by whom. Unfortunately, these electronic signature companies are also susceptible to potential hacking from external bad actors and to errors by persons who manage the electronic signature companies' systems.
Another drawback to earlier e-sign processes is that the earlier e-sign processes provide low transparency. Electronic signature companies are “trusted entities” but without a view to how the documents that are to be electronically signed are managed and maintained, users can not be certain of the integrity and substance of their documents. For example, if e-sign data is altered, it can be difficult to distinguish the original document from the forgery.
In addition, electronic signature services provided by the electronic signature companies can also be costly. Electronic signature companies are for-profit entities, and consumers pay a premium for the convenience of being able to electronically sign a document over what the absolute costs are for providing and managing an electronic signature service.